Sakura and the Time Soldiers
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Sakura meets Molly, a "Time Soldier" who is about to take her on a new adventure! (My last fanfic in the CCS world!)
1. Chapter 1

This marks my last fanfiction into the world of CardCaptor Sakura. I just have too much on my plate at the moment. It'll be sad to stop writing on the fandom, it will be sad for me to stop watching it. However, if ANYONE wants to take over some of my stories, just ask! I don't bite!

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto walked down the road with her best friends, Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji. All three of them had just been to see the Christmas lights in Tomoeda's Penguin Park, the time is roughly 18:45pm, the moon is in the sky shinning down on them.

"Say Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Syaoran, "Yeah?"

"How long have we been friends now?"

Sakura put her finger to her lip in thought as her brain rattled around trying to think. "I'm not sure..."

Tomoyo giggled slightly as the pair of them, Sakura and Syaoran together, looked to Tomoyo. "What's so funny?"

"You two..." Tomoyo shook her head slightly as she looked to the sky. "We've been friends since kindergarden Sakura. But for all three of us... I'd say... twenty five years?"

Sakura and Syaoran both looked to each other, stunned, as Tomoyo carried on. "Let alone when Sakura lost her favourite toy and I helped to get it back!"

"I don't remember that..." Sakura whispered as Syaoran stood next to her, the pair of them holding hands.

"You hit your head on that wall, I remember it as clear as day!" Tomoyo churped as Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, you're not exactly the best at remembering stuff Sakura"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, so where to next?"

"Hey! Wait!"

Syaoran turns around, while Sakura and Tomoyo turn to look and they see a young girl racing to catch up with them, she looks around 17 years old.

Sakura looks to Syaoran and then to Tomoyo, "Who in the world?"

Tomoyo whispers back to Sakura, "No idea..."

Sakura blinks as the girl stops in front of them, sweating and looking very scared. "Hey... What's the matter?"

The girl looks up at Sakura, then to Syaoran and Tomoyo then back to Sakura again. "There's been an incident! Fire! Lots of it!"

Syaoran narrows his eyes at the girl, "Whereabouts?" Tomoyo who notices Syaoran's stance and gaze steps in front of him. "Tell us where it is, we'll come and help deal with it okay?"

The brown haired girl nodded her head, "Okay... Its this way!" She turns around and begins to run back to where she came from while Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura race after her.

[Penguin Park, Time: 19:19pm]

As the group arrive at Penguin Park, there is a massive blaze in the center of the park which has already sent some trees tumbling to the ground.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looks over to a nearby tree which had fallen onto Yukito with Touya trying to get him away from the tree. It is on fire at the base with the flame quickly catching up to Yukito and Touya.

Syaoran looks to Sakura. "There isn't much chance..." He nods at her as she tries to think of a strategy regarding the situation in front of her.

Tomoyo looks to Sakura also, and almost as if by magic knows what the auburn haired girl is thinking. She turns to the brown haired girl who told them of the fire in the first place.

"Come with me! There's some people trapped over there!"

Tomoyo and the brown haired girl race over to the center of the blaze which people were trying to run from.

Syaoran nods at Sakura. "Go! I'll keep an eye on Tomoyo and that new girl!"

Sakura nods at Syaoran, "Alright. Thanks Syaoran" She winks at Syaoran as she then bullets over to the tree and looks to her brother. "I'll help! Tell me what I can do!"

Touya looks to his younger sister and looks to the fire on the tree. "There's no other choice... Sakura... Use your magic!"

Sakura almost froze in place, "How did-"

"I can't stand here and argue with you! If you do, Yuki is going to die!"

Yukito looked between the Kinomoto siblings and nods also. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but do whatever Touya's saying! Please!"

Sakura nods her head, albiet slightly confused but then gulps her pride down as she pulls out her magical star key. "Okay..."

[Meanwhile over with Tomoyo and Syaoran as well as the brown haired girl]

"Lets do this!" Syaoran shouts above the blaze as he looks to Tomoyo and then the new arrival. "What's your name?"

"My name is Molly! Molly Polinsky!"

Tomoyo nods her head, "Alright, Molly, we need you to help us move this log! We need to stop that blaze somehow!"

"That isn't going to do it!"

Syaoran blinks and looks to Tomoyo, then to Molly. "What makes you say that?" Syaoran then walks over to Molly as Molly reaches into her black leather jacket pocket.

"I can't say much... I know my fair bit of magic..."

Syaoran blinks as his eyes widen slightly. "M-magic?"

Molly looks to Syaoran and nods her head. "Yeah, in my hometown they call my a Time Soldier"

Tomoyo looks to the blaze and then over to Sakura, who was magically helping Touya move the tree away from Yukito. The three of them then began to race away from the blaze.

"Alright then 'Time Soldier', lets see what you can do!"

Molly nods her head as she takes in a deep breath and pulls her hand out of her pocket with a tiny sword infused with a emerald in the hilt pendant in her hand.

"Come on! That blaze is getting bigger!" Tomoyo shouts at the top of her voice as an explosion occurs in the middle of the blaze, making it almost twenty times bigger.

Molly whispers somethings which Syaoran can really hear and the sword becomes a full sized sword, he nods his head. "Alright!" He turns and makes his his chinese sword appear.

"You honestly think that'll work!?" A booming voice from the center of the blaze chuckles as it makes another explosion just in front of Molly, making the 17 year old go flying into a nearby tree.

Sakura, seeing this, races over to Molly and looks her over. "You're bleeding!" Sakura turns with her staff in her hands. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Celcus Hulera, and you three are outmatched in everyway!"

Molly wipes the blood from her lip and stands up, albeit wobbly. She can almost feel the energy draining from her into... the fire?

Syaoran blinked as he felt what the fire was actually doing. "Sakura! Use Freeze! Its our only chance!"

Sakura nods and jumps into the air with her wings on her back thanks to fly. "Freeze! Freeze the flames and make this new enemy disappate! Freeze!"

Molly on the other hand watches as Sakura flew into the air and uses freeze. 'The Card Mistress...' She thinks to herself in amazement as Sakura's efforts succeed in dosing the flame.

"No!" Celcus screams from inside the fire as he freezes in one spot.

Molly nods her head. "Alright! My turn!"

Tomoyo looks over to Molly, "Isn't that enough?" She whispers to herself as Molly charges towards the frozen flame sculpture, sword raised as she slices into the ice-like sculpture, making the entire sculpture fall in on itself. Making the creature on the inside die at the same time.

Sakura lands on the ground and nods her head as Molly put her sword away, making it into a tiny pendant again, and then into her pocket.

Syaoran smiles and walks towards Molly as does Sakura and Tomoyo. "Nice work!"

Molly turns and nods at Sakura. "Thanks... but it was really you!"

Sakura shakes her head. "No... If we had used that log, we would have been in trouble! Without your input we would have died!"

Molly puts a hand behind her head sheepishly and then holds out her hand to Sakura. "Wanna be friends?"

Sakura takes Molly's hand and nods. "Sure!"

As Sakura and Molly began to chat, Tomoyo and Syaoran look to each other. "If it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't have peace"

Tomoyo nods her head. "Yep!"

* * *

To Be Continued... I envisage this fanfic to be around 10-12 chapters in total! :D


	2. The Story Thickens

Here we go! =D Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura looked to Molly as the pair flew back towards their respective homes.

"So Molly"

Molly turned her head as she flew next to Sakura, the pair of them in tandem with each other.

"Yeah?"

Sakura bit her lip, albeit unsure of herself until she remembered her invincible spell. "What are you? I know you said Time Soldier, but what does that mean? I mean, exactly?"

Molly Polinsky put a finger to her lip, "You know I never really thought about it…"

Syaoran and Tomoyo (who were flying back on Kerberos' back), looked over to Molly as she pondered the question Sakura had posed to her.

"I guess it means that no matter where I am or what I'm doing, people can almost feel like they trust me… you know, like a-"

"Guardian Angel?" Sakura giggled as she and Molly landed outside the Kinomoto residence.

"You could say something like that" Molly giggled also as the group looked to one another. "Either that or I'm telling fibs" She shook her head as she looked to Sakura. "I'm only here for a few weeks… I've got to go home sometime, I really wish I hadn't because I enjoyed tonight… say, want to meet me at school tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Sakura almost shouted with happiness.

Molly nods her head with a big grin on her face.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going now!"

Sakura nods her head and smiles. "Yeah! See you soon!"

Molly nods her head also, "Sure thing!" And with that the brown haired girl began to walk in the direction of her home.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked to her right as she heard her big brother shouting her name. "Yeah!?"

Touya arrived next to Sakura and put his hands on his knees as he looked her up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks!" Sakura chirped as she turned to get back into her home.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned back as she stopped. "Yes?"

"You'd better put your wings away"

Sakura did a double take and looked to her right and left, and sure enough her wings were still on her back. "Hoeh!"

The rest of the evening went mostly uneventful, right up until Sakura was talking to Kero in her room with Syaoran.

"You don't know how powerful she is Sakura! She could maybe rival mine and Yue's strength!"

Sakura sighed as she looked to Syaoran. "What do you think? I kind of like her"

Syaoran nods his head at Sakura, "Yeah but, we need to be careful no matter what. If she does have enough power, she might be able to hurt you or anyone you love Sakura. We both don't want that to happen, you know that right?"

"Yeah…" Sakura looked down as she began to think. "The last time this happened was with Miss Mizuki… If she has any more power… I need to know"

Syaoran and Kero nod at Sakura, "That's right! Now if we can get an audience with this 'Time Soldier' maybe we can have a better understanding of her possible potential"

Sakura nods her head and then looks to her window.

Syaoran walks over to Sakura and puts a hand on her shoulder, making the auburn haired girl looked to him. "What's really the matter Sakura?"

"Kero?"

Kero looks to Sakura. "Yeah?"

"Can an invincible spell be broken?"

Kero looks down as Sakura turned to look at him.

"Sakura?"

Sakura nods at Syaoran as she was patiently waiting for Kero's response.

"I just want to know something first Sakura"

Sakura nods her head as Kero cleared his throat. "Have you ever, doubted, your own invincible spell?"

Sakura slowly looked down and then back to Kero as though to say, 'Once…'

Kero sighs as he looks to Syaoran and then to Sakura. "The answer to your question is…"

Syaoran steps forwards towards Kero. "It's not possible! Surely if it was we would know?"

Sakura puts a hand up to Syaoran to tell him to be quiet for a minute.

"Your spell is one of the most powerful I have ever known Sakura, but if a magical user, such as Syaoran or Molly ever heard of your doubt… they could feed on that negative energy and possibly… well…"

"Well… what?" Syaoran looks to Sakura and then to Kero.

"You could be killed"

Sakura and Syaoran's mouth flew open as they heard this news.

This was going to be a tense few weeks.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Tense!? =D


End file.
